


The Best Thing

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

'I can't wait for the day when someone tells me I am the best thing that ever happened to them... and means it.' 

The painful teenage diaries have been somewhat traumatic to re-read and yet Katie can't help but smile at John as she reads the same passage out loud. 

"You know I mean it..."

John speaks softly and she smiles, then speaks gently. 

"Yes I do, of course I do John... but if I could tell that little girl to keep going... when I came so close to..."

"Hey, you survived. You made it through."

John speaks softly, curling her into his side and kissing her gently. 

"I found you, and I will never stop telling you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me... I love you."


End file.
